winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirce Marion
Appearance: Sirce appears as a young woman with dark brown hair, cut short and choppy cut at the end and dyed in green, pointing out in every direction. Sirce has pale complexion with mint green eyes. She has a scar long across her nose. She is slender, with an athletic built and visible muscles, but it doesn't take away her womanly curves. Sirce dresses mainly in brown and green, with some white and gray. She wears a torn, green to brown cloak with a hood over a gray, sleeveless shirt and silver chest/torso body armor decorated with copper line with brown straps over her shoulder to hold her cloak. She wears a pair of dark brown pants with a green scarf around her waist, acting like a loose belt. Sirce has a white feather earring on her right ears and similar feathers on her scarf belt. She has light brown magnet cuffs on her upper arms, yet her right arm has an elbow-length gray glove with brown arm protector, while her left arm only has wrist length gray glove. She has two dark brown straps on her right thigh to hold the scabbard, and wears golden colored knees length boots with several green straps. Personality: At first impression, Sirce is cool-looking and mysterious individual. She is calm and quiet, rarely display emotions - which made it hards for other people to read her thought. Sirce is also level-headed and often act on logic rather than emotion, and only speak whenever she needs to, or if the topic sparks her interests. However, Sirce is very detached - she doesn't like to be around other people almost all the time, let alone being in a conversation with anyone. She is also very pessimistic about everything around her and never trust anyone - unless they benefit her in some way and can live up to what they say they are capable of. Even then, Sirce is still wary around them. She especially dislike people who always joke and goof around. To the few people who she is close with, Sirce tolerances them. She still acts emotionless and detached around them, but she can be very straightforward and reliable to them (and sometimes, she displays more patient around them than she does with strangers). However, to become friend with her is a very hard task, as she often avoid whenever someone tries to start a conversation with her. When in battle, Sirce is very adaptable to the enviroment around her, allowing her to quickly change battle strategies, and she isn't above from fighting dirty at all. While she doesn't speak much (or at all), her Semblance allowed her to communicate with her teammates. She hates bright and loud place, and would likely pull her hood over her head if she can't leave the place. Sirce also dislike kids and most animals, claiming that they are way too loud. The only thing that she like is wildlife, specifically, plantlifes. Sirce is calmer when she's surrounded by trees (as long as no one bothering her when she does). During then, she would often sing - and she can sing very well. History: Long before Sirce was born, deep inside a forest called Enchanted Forest there was two clans: Alfar and Nisse. Originally they were both part of a single clan, but as time passed, they became separated clans. The Alfar clans settled deep inside the forest, where resources are plenty and none other than their own people can find their way in. The Nisse however, choose to live right next to the border of the forest - just right beside the main trading route between Vale and Vacuo. That way, the Nisse has easy access to almost anything they need and sometimes more, using the forest’s resources as trading goods. This however upset the Alfar, who are haughty and isolationist, as they did not want anything to do with outsiders. Eventually, a war between the two clans broke out when the Nisse allowed outsiders to make settlement inside the forest. The Nisse, having more advanced weaponry through trading, easily had the upper hand in the war. The Alfar, knowing that they cannot win with just Dust and traditional weapons, decided to make a “peace treaty” that exchange the two clan’s heiress with each other. The point of the treaty was to have the heiresses understand each other’s lifestyle, and so that they’d bring the two clans back together again. The heiress of the Nisse clan was Sirce Marion. Since then, Sirce was raised to Alfar’s lifestyle - isolationist and puritanical, taught to not trust other people except her’s own, and that the Nisse are despicable for what they’ve done. She learned to fight with both bow and sword, as well as the art of Dust casting. 16 years later, Sirce was sent back to her own clan “to test herself” - said the current leader of Alfar, and managed to defeat the Guardian Dragon - a large robot styled after a dragon that Nisse has gotten through Atlas’ merchant. Pleased with the result, the elders decided to send her to Beacon Academy to further her training and improve her skill, and thus Sirce travelled to Vale to become a Huntress. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Sirce's weapon is the Built In Crossbow Sword (BICS) named Sanctuary - a fusion between a one-handed sword with a hidden crossbow in the hilt. It looks slightly bigger than a normal sword - mainly from the hilt down. It can used as a regular sword in close range combat, and Sirce can easily switch to its crossbow form The hilt is a built-in crossbow. When the blade folds in together, the crossbow part near the wings folds out, and the hilt can be snapped down 90 degrees clockwise, both limbs on the sides extended with strings, along with the trigger and the spring. Sirce can easily weilds it with one hand and snipes her enemies down with a limited amount of arrows with mini bomb on the tip. The bomb is made by mixing varies type of powder Dust together. Sirce use four type of arrow bombs: *Flora: (Red shell) A mixture of conductive material with fire Dust, with a bit of lightning Dust. This type of arrow will turn into a blast of fire as soon as the shell is destroyed and the content is exposed to the air. *Fauna: (Green shell) A mixture of wind Dust and earth Dust. Upon making heavy contact, the mixture will explodes into several large border and are sent toward every direction with great speed. *Merryweather: (Blue shell) A mixture of wind Dust and ice Dust. The way it works is similar to the 'Fauna' arrow, but with ice element. *Aurora: (White shell) It contains only pure impact Dust, coated around the shell as well as inside the shell. It is very destructive as soon as it is fired off Sirce's Aura range, and is enough to deal very heavy blow. Ability: Sirce has very good aim and is very quick on her feet, so fast that other can only see a blur of her cloak before she encounters them. She rarely makes noise while moving, often choose to attack from a high place such as tree branches and snipes her enemy off. Her reflex is fast enough she only take second to reload her crossbow. If situation calls for it, Sirce can fight with her sword in close range combat, or even firing arrows at close range. She has average strength, but made up for it with quick attack speed and agility, allowing her to dodge attacks and strike back. Sirce thinks fast and quick to come up with strategies for the whole team in the heat of battlefield as well as being the eyes for her team. Fights dirty and pickpocketing are her two favorite strategies, and it's often proven to be useful when her enemies wake up finding their weapons/supplies gone or gets sand in their eyes. She is also good at making traps. Her Aura color is light brown/copper. Sirce's Semblance is "Elven Blessing" - Using her Semblance, Sirce can release a pulse of her own Aura into the plantlife 150 feet around here, unlocking and synchorionize its Aura with her own Aura. As a result, she can use Aura (Sensing/Defense/Offense/Healing) in a much wider area, as if becoming one with her surrounding. However, the area will be fixed and she cannot unsynch with it whenever she want: Her own Aura has to be completely depleted or she has to leave the area in order to cut off the connection. When activated, her cape will leave a trail of leaves behind her. In Battles: Solo: *For most of the time, Sirce will try and avoid making contacts to her enemies. However, if it's completely unavoidable to the point that she can't simply flee from battlefield, she will lure them into places with a lot of obstacles and snipes them down. With Team: *Being the strategist in the team, Sirce can plan out varies of strategies for her team, based on the environment where the battle takes place. Furthermore, she can aid Crystal with with the different Dust mixtures in each arrows, giving her the element to fight when the enviroment around them doesn't provide it. Relationship: * Sirce thinks Crystal is very annoying when she follows her everywhere and can literally guess where Sirce hides most of the time. Crystal gets under her skin once in a while. But she is useful whenever Sirce needs the other two members to stop teasing and shouting at each other, without her having to say it out loud. *She is quite fed up with Idina's loud manner, and Sirce often snaps at her because of it (which Idina ignored 90% of the time). Though, Idina's sense of humor has managed to give Sirce some good chuckles once in a while (especially when it involves Tianee). She often asks Idina to fix her weapon. *Sirce enjoys being around Tianee, and she even tries to start a conversation around her, asking about her family and such. She respects the girl. Misc: *Her full name is Sirce "Aurora" Marion. *She is a light sleeper. Trivia: *Sirce is created on July 25th *Sirce is alluded to the "elf" *Sirce is alluded to Sleeping Beauty with a hint of Robinhood in it. *Sirce is pronouced "Sir-cee" (Adding this cus people has been asking jeez) and it means "Vinegar". *Marion means "Bitter wish of the sea". *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Design: Sirce PJ.png|Nightwear Sirce Formal Wear.png|Prom wear Sirce Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Sirce Swimsuit.png Senior Sirce.png|Codename: Wyvern. Done by crazyfoxmimi Illustrations: Sirce.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Sirce Marion Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Sirce Card.png Sirce 2.png Sirce BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Sirce Night.png|Done by crino-line Sirce Alternative.jpeg|Done by alskat on dA Playboy Sirce.png Category:Female Category:Team CIST